Pudding and other soft solid food products are commonly sold in plastic tubs. Access to the contents of the tubs is normally provided by a removable covering secured to flanges extending out from the top edges of the tubs. Carriers designed to package one or more of such tubs are typically of the wrap-around type, having slots in the side panels for receiving the tub flanges. A handle is sometimes included in the carrier, especially if the carrier contains two rows of tubs, in which case the handle conventionally takes the form of finger openings in the top panel. The openings are located between the tubs similar to the manner in which finger openings are provided in wrap-around carriers containing beverage cans, so that a finger can be inserted through the opening and engage the underside of the top panel when lifting the carrier.
Carriers of this type have certain drawbacks, however, when employed to package tubs. The amount of material necessary to produce a wrap-around carrier tends to make the cost of the carrier relatively high in relation to the value of the product. Also, the common practice of supplying tubs in groups of four or more units connected at their flanges prevents the use of finger holes as a carrier handle because the connected flanges would obstruct entry into the interior of the carrier.
It would therefore be desirable to package multiple units of connected tubs in a carrier which includes a handle but does not require the amount of stock required for a wrap-around carrier.